The More Experience the Better the Reaction
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: After working a shared case, Team Gibbs and Team Hotch go out to a bar to blow off steam. After a dare from Emily, tony gets into a uncomfortable situation ; . T for sexual situation. Underlying H/P but will be addressed. TONY/EMILY dont like, dont read!


**Just a small story inspired by some Tumbr fun ;)**

* * *

><p>Emily sat at the bar with a half empty Vodka Tonic in her hand. She was celebrating the closing of a shared case with the team of NCIS. Next to her was their Forensics' Scientist, Abby Sciuto. The clothing the woman wore reminded her of her own clothing back in high school; however, Abby made it far cuter and stylish. The black and red plaid skirt and black corset that Abby wore out tonight could have been taken out of her senior year closet. "Want another?" Abby asked pulling Emily from her daze.<p>

"I'd love one," Emily said, she knew it would have been her third one tonight, but she didn't really care. She had begun accept that the hidden love she held for her boss would never be returned. Emily had given him so many years of possibilities and he still had not made a move on her yet. She wanted to have a couple of drinks. She turned to look to the booth the rest of the team's were at. She saw Morgan, Ziva, McGee, Reid, and JJ all talking happily about something. Once noticing the object of her pain was not at the table, she looked towards the door to see Hotch talking with the other team leader, Gibbs, while drinking bourbon with him.

"Your drink Miss," the bartender said gaining Emily's attention.

"Thank you," she said gulping down the last of her old drink only to take a hold of her new one.

"Wow, I know that look," Abby said turning her attention to her, "Who is he?" Abby asked

Emily turned to her with an arched brow, "He who?" she asked attempting to act clueless.

Abby rolled her eyes, "don't play dumb Emily, the 'he' that is causing you to want to drink away your sorrows,"

Before Emily could answer her, she felt an arm wrap over her shoulders. She turned her head to see who it was, only to find Tony, who had one arm around her as well as Abby. "Hello ladies," he said with a smile that made Emily smirk a bit more.

"Hey Tony," Abby said with a smile and leaned on his shoulder for a moment then sat back up a moment later. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "just drinking a couple of beers and dancing with some woman," he said looking over his shoulder to the three young blonde girls. Emily could tell that they couldn't have been over 23 but that seemed to be what Tony was into.

Emily looked back to Tony's eyes and smirked, "why do you want them so young and stupid?" she asked boldly.

Abby laughed at her question while Tony looked insulted, "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Look around Tony," she said gesturing to herself as well as around her, "Look at all of the woman in this bar and you manage to pick the three children to dance with." she teased with a small eye roll.

"They were not children," he protested, "For your information Ms. Prentiss, I happen to love… mature woman just as much as the younger ones,"

Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink before replying, "I dare you to ask one brunette woman in here -over 30- to dance with you and then see if you feel any different dancing with a woman of experience then you did after those little girls,"

Tony smiled wide, "How old are you?" he asked her boldly.

"Tony!" Abby yelled and swung up arm out to hit him in his stomach, "You never ask a woman how old she is!"

Emily laughed and stood up, "all I will reply is that I qualify," she said with a smirk. Tony took her hand in his and walked her out to dance floor in her skin tight dark jeans, one inch black boot heals, and a tight blue halter top. Tony was slightly mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked in front of him till they were on the floor. The song changed to a hip-hop song called 'Bottoms Up' and Emily smirked. Tony gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her flush to his chest. Emily gasped lightly but began to roll and sway her body to the song. She placed her left hand on top of on of his while running her right hand through her thick hair to move it to one side. She rolled her hips back in time to the music, gently rubbing her ass to the front of his pants. Tony's hands slid up from her hips to her toned stomach just brushing the underside of her breasts only to retreat back to her hips.

To take him by surprise, she dropped to the ground for a moment only to pop back up just as quickly only to press her ass to his lower waist. Once she was standing straight again, Tony spun her quickly in his arms and slid his hands down to grip her ass tightly pressing their bodies together roughly. Emily gasped lightly as the feel of the reaction she was having on him. She decided to really mess with him as ran her hands into his hair and moaned softly into his ear. She heard him grunt and pull her roughly to him again. She smiled and heard the song beginning to come to an end. She slid her hands out of his hair and looked up to his eyes as he began to remove his hands from her ass only to move them a couple of inch's north to her lower waist.

"So Tony," she said with labored breath from the heated dance she had just had with him, "What is it like dancing with a woman of experience?"

Tony smiled wide again and ran his hands slightly under the hem of her shirt to allow his thumbs to run across her bare skin, "It's…" he paused and thought a moment, "different," he said with a smirk, "I defiantly have a different _'reaction'_ to dancing with you," he admitted.

"_Reaction_?" she said with a small laugh, "is that what you are deciding to call it then?" she teased. Emily did have to admit, dancing with Tony had put her in a much better mood then sobbing over Hotch.

"It's not quiet fair Emily," he said attempting to blame her, "Your dancing was difficult to resist,"

Emily smirked leaned into him to whisper, "Little girls don't know how to get a_ 'reaction'_ out of a man the way an experienced woman does," she gently pressed her waist to his again, only to feel the '_reaction_' she had caused. "You may want to take care of that," she suggested.

Tony cocked an eye brow and looked over to the table of there first only to see they were all talking and Abby had joined them. Thinking it was safe he leaned down to her and placed a soft kiss on her jaw and whispered, "Will I be getting any help?"

* * *

><p><strong>let me know if you would like more or not, i dont know if i want to continue or not, let me know what you think.<strong>

**oox- Mina**


End file.
